everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Josefina Bello
Josefina Bello is the daughter of José and Princess Bella-Flor from The Princess Bella-Flor, a Spanish fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Orange Fairy Book. Info Name: Josefina Bello Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Princess Bella-Flor Alignment: Royal Roommate: Doris Teich Secret Heart's Desire: To work with horses. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at finding lost things. Storybook Romance Status: Cezar Porcel is my boyfriend. He's so fun. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I often lose stuff pretty easily, and people say that I can't be trusted. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I'm very athletic. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. Everyone claims that I'm not ladylike. Best Friend Forever After: My boyfriend Cezar. We both love to get dirty. Character Appearance Josefina is below average height, with black hair and brown eyes. She wears an orange jacket, with a green shirt, white pants, and orange riding boots. Personality Josefina is a tomboyish girl who loves horses. She is not afraid to get dirty and is often seen riding her horse around Ever After High. She sometimes eats plain bran for a quick snack. Biography Hola! I'm Josefina Bello, the daughter of José and Princess Bella-Flor. My father was the younger of two sons. His father left him a wooden chest. Dad destroyed the chest with a hatchet and found a piece of paper acknowledging a large debt. He went to the debtor, and he couldn't pay him. Later, Dad's brother went to work as a servant for an old and ugly king. The king was in love with the princess Bella-Flor, who lived in a mountain castle far away. Dad heard of this and was told to bring Bella-Flor back to his palace; otherwise, Dad would be drowned. While in the stable, Dad heard a white horse talk. He decided to ride the horse and took three loaves of bread. On the way, he saved some ants, an eagle, and a fish. He found Bella-Flor feeding her hens. Dad was able to bring Bella-Flor back, though she lost her bran, her handkerchief, and her ring. When they arrived at the palace, Bella-Flor refused to marry the king, and the king told Dad to find her lost items. The ants helped find the bran, the eagle helped find the handkerchief, and the fish helped find the ring. Bella-Flor wanted the bandit who stole her to be boiled, so the king demanded that Dad be fried. Dad was able to spare himself by rubbing himself with the horse's sweat. The king then jumped in the cauldron and fried himself, while Dad won over Bella-Flor and became king. My father is a very good king, and he's made his people happy. My mother is also doing well. I also have an older sister named Florencia, who is seventeen. I'm going to Ever After High right now, where I'm in my first year. I'm doing pretty good. I like animals - I work with birds and fish. But my favorite animal of all is the horse, and I have a white horse named Blanca. She can talk, and she's a very nice horse. I love to ride her around. I often participate in races with her. I don't mind getting dirty, and I sweat a lot because I'm very sporty. It might seem bizarre that a princess wouldn't mind being dirty, but I'm used to it. I've got a boyfriend named Cezar who loves rolling around in the mud - and he's a prince. Not all princesses can be clean as a whistle like Apple White. Cezar and I enjoy smelling bad sometimes, but we always remember to wash. I'm a Royal because I'm willing to step up to the plate and take my father's role. Trivia *Josefina's surname refers to her mother, Princess Bella-Flor. *Josefina is the stepcousin of Nereida Cumpleaños. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Michelle Ruff. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:From Fernan Caballero's Tales Category:The Orange Fairy Book Category:The Princess Bella-Flor Category:Spanish